Temptations
by proud-slasher
Summary: Harry likes Remus, Remus likes Harry, but just how powerfull is Harry in the art of persuasion. Will Remus give into temptation? Slash warning, rated M for future chapters. RemusHarry
1. Chapter 1 The Anonymous letter

**Temptations**

**By Proud-Slasher**

**Authors note**: Please read and review.

Not carried on from any of the books or based on a particular plot from any time in any of the books.

**

* * *

**Warning: Slash Remus/Harry

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, on the 21st of June, which was the last day of term where later that day the students of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would be departing for the summer holidays.

The students were currently gathered in the noisy Great Hall around their house tables eating their dinner and conversing excitedly with their friends.

Sat at the end of the Gryffindor table in deep conversation were Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

The group were presently discussing this summers safe housing arrangements.

"So let me get this straight Harry, Dumbledore has arranged for you, and you alone, to stay with a member of the Order for the entire holidays at some newly discovered manor?" asked Fred in a hushed voice.

"Couldn't have put it clearer myself" answered Harry.

"Its all for my protection Dumbledore said." Rolling his eyes "But why alone I have no idea."

"Harry! Isn't it obvious? It's because too much magical energy in one place attracts attention and thats the last thing we want with you know who on the loose."

"Lord Voldermort! Hermione" scolded Harry.

"What Dumbledore hasn't taken in to account." preceded Harry moodily "Is that I may die of boredom before the holidays are over."

"Harry, listen I'm sure you will have a perfectly good time, you don't even know who it is yet, this new manor sounds wonderful, I'm certain there must be hundreds of exciting things to do there, and they have a quiditch pitch you know." voiced Hermione encouragingly, giving a feeble smile.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you'll get plenty of study time Harry, maybe read a book or two?" said Hermione optimistically.

Sighing loudly Harry dramatically banged his head against the table.

The group, minus Hermione stifled their laughter, but couldn't hold it, giggling and snorting in to their goblets drawing the attention of several scared 1st years.

"Imagine; if the order member turns out to be Mad Eye." sniggered Ginny.

Ron laughed loudly clutching his side, falling graceful less of his bench in the process onto the hard stone floor still laughing tears streaming down his face.

"God! Don't." Harry moaned. "Please Ron, just kill me now! Put me out of my misery."

Over at the staff table Dumbledore glanced across the great Hall at the mirthful teenagers a slight knowing smile upon his face.

Harry grudgingly met his gaze, giving Dumbledore a curt nod before Albus resumed his previous conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Harry twisted back around now undoubtedly aware that Dumbledore was plotting something.

Harry had had previous experiences when it came to this meddling, interfering old mans tricks, and that god damn twinkly eye was never a good sign.

"What was that conniving rogue up to this time?" Harry cursed himself for unconsciously speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Conniving Rogue?" Hermione repeated.

"Dumbledore" answered Harry. "I just know that the old coots up to something" said Harry disbelievingly. "The last time I saw that look in his eye was the day before he locked me in the room of requirements with Snape for three days, to, how did he put it; improve house relations.

Harry was abruptly interrupted from his unsettling reminiscence by a large tawny owl which landed on the edge of Harry's plate, helping itself to his bacon rind left there.

Taking the scroll of parchment from its out stretched leg Harry opened the letter scanning it hastily before reading aloud to the small group. It read:

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I am thrilled to learn that I am to be the one to keep you company this summer. I will be waiting to pick you up this evening at 8pm from kings cross station, fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts express leaves to avoid the rush. Wrap up warm and I advise you to wear your dragon hide boots as our means of transport is not one I believe you to be accustomed to. I look forward to seeing you then.

Yours sincerely

xxxx

* * *

Looking at complete loss Harry folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. 

"So, who do you think it is then?" questioned Ron.

"I have no idea."

"Well it's obviously someone you're acquainted with as there clearly looking forward to spending time with you." Spoke Hermione.

A hopeful idea suddenly entered Harry's mind, what if… no it couldn't be. Could the man that he would be spending the next six weeks with be Professor Lupin? This encouraging thought led Harry to contemplate his recent growing compassion for his defence against the dark arts teacher, close friend and father figure Remus Lupin.

Harry couldn't quite remember when these feelings had begun, but what Harry did know, was the more time they spent together the more these feelings intensified.

He did however remember the look on Remus' face, when he stumbled half consciously through the hearth at Grimmauld place into the arms of an extremely worried Remus, after narrowly escaping death at Voldermorts hands yet again.

His expression was one of huge concern, letting no other take Harry from him before he had thoroughly examined him himself only precociously letting molly take over after he had scanned Harry's body for broken bones, internal bleeding and fractures and forced him to drink a poison antidote just to be on the safe side.

However, what saddened Harry was that he believed this concern was just in a parental fatherly way, though what Harry didn't know was that seconds after he passed out, Remus had retreated to his rooms, also saddened by the belief that the other would not share his current compassion, which were not just obliged feelings of protection.

This was now the last time that Harry looked at Remus like a father. How Remus' gentleman like charm and rugged good looks had not dawned on Harry sooner had failed to astound him, because now Harry looked at Remus in an altogether new light; one which was complementing him in so many ways.

Although Remus incessantly complained about his age, and how tiresome and wearisome he must be, Harry persistently informed him that he was neither of these. In fact to Harry he was much, much more.

At 34 ,Remus was still in Harry's eyes, sexually provoking, alluring and truly enticing. As of late Harry even found Remus' husky voice from years of being a werewolf erotic, which was starting to become a problem he thought as he envisioned that voice moaning his name.

Harry speculated whether Remus would be the dominant one in a relationship, though thinking about it; being a werewolf was sure to bring out the domineering side of anyone.

Come to think of it Harry could actually see him self, _though hardly surprising,_ being dominated by said werewolf and would happily yield to his every wim and gladly submit.

Harry's wondering mind was suddenly pulled from its musings by the rapid noise increase as the students stood abruptly, frantically grabbing their belongings and heading to their dormitories to retrieve their trunks before they would be boarding the Hogwarts express at 8:15pm later that evening.

Stepping over the large wooden bench Harry collected his bag and went to assemble in the Entrance Hall with all the other 5th year students who would soon be having an end of term speech from Dumbledore before saying their goodbyes for the year.

Joining the group of exciting chattering children Harry greeted his fellow students.

"Come on Harry mate!" shouted Seamus over the horde of pupils, grinning madly.

"Yeah!" yelled Dean.

"You're holding us all up!" teased Ron.

Harry play punched Ron on the arm who howled in mock pain, blushing at Dumbledore's stern glare before turning to listen intensively to Dumbledore.

"Right" Albus began. "I can happily say that this year has been all together a pleasant experience and from what I have heard from your professors reports you have all been an absolute pleasure to teach."

Harry snorted. _"Unbelievable!"_ Harry thought. Even after the whole ordeal with Umbridge, Dumbledore still had the nerve to brush it aside. Well Harry was not going to forgive ands forget that easily.

Unlike Dumbledore, he still had the sadistic woman's punishments fresh in his head. Not that he had a choice though, as she had left her mark on him clear as day, as Harry looked down at his hand seeing the white inscription _"I must not tell lies"_ god he despised that women!

Turning his attention back on Dumbledore he was in time to hear him dismiss everyone and send them to their dorms to fetch their trunks.

Briskly catching up with Ron they made their way up the 30 flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room for the last time that year.

Harry noticed a sudden unusual sensation in the pit of his stomach, it was kind of a feeling of excitement and warmth but then there was the slight niggling feeling that he would be severely disappointed; but only time would tell.

Reaching the portrait of the fat lady the two boys stopped in their tracks.

"Password?"

"Bubblegum." Replied Ron.

Another one of Dumbledore's witless ideas thought Harry.

Stepping into the Common Room he took a good look around memorising the layout of the room for future moments of boredom that Harry was sure where to come. This was when he imagined himself stuck alone with Alastor Moody or Mrs Fig; Harry just hoped she wouldn't bring any cats!

Waiting in her usual chair beside the fire was Hermione a slightly perceptive but innocent smile on her face as she watched him contemplate with his thoughts.

"Sit Harry" Hermione said gesturing towards the armchair opposite.

She spoke calmly but firm enough so that Harry knew he had no way out of this.

Glancing over Harry's shoulder Ron took Hermione's glare as an indication to go, so volunteering to fetch Harry's trunk he made his way promptly up to the boys dormitory.

Turning to face Harry once again, he knew that a lecture was about to come.

"So Harry, you probably know why I wanted to talk with you."

Harry looked up from the spot on the floor to look his good friend in the eye, where he saw nothing but concern.

"I just wanted to say, that what ever happens this summer, you assure me, you will be careful?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"I mean, that if you happen to end up spending this summer with a certain werewolf you need to be certain about things.

"You really think it could be him?" Harry asked, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. Hermione smiled at her friend's eagerness.

"It could be Harry; it does kind of sound like professor Lupin."

Studying her friend momentarily she carried on. "You really like him don't you Harry?"

"Hmm…. " he replied thinking back to the Christmas that they had celebrated together the previous year...

** FLASHBACK **


	2. Chapter 2  Last Christmas

**Flashback **

Harry was sat in the crowded kitchen at Grimmauld Place, which was decorated from top to bottom with glitter, Christmas fairies an elves, wreaths and to Harry's dismay magical mistletoe.

Harry hated that stuff, magical mistletoe was unlike any normal form of muggle mistletoe, if two people walked under this stuff together there would be no rapid retreats and muttered embarrassed excuses.

This was because meddlesome witches like Mrs Weasley insisted on placing enchantments on it.

This therefore meant, that the two who where lucky enough, or in most cases not so lucky, as to pass under the mistletoe, to their utter most horror got glued temporally to the ground until both individuals agreed to kiss in order to be released.

Reluctant participants, _including a very vexed Snape and Sirius,_ have spent many hours; even days refusing but all give in in the end, to Mrs Weasleys delight.

Smiling at the noisy, excited chatter echoing around the kitchen Harry looked around at what he now saw as his family.

Over in the corner sat on the floor were Fred and George frantically scribbling away on a piece of parchment, which Harry thought couldn't have looked dodgier even if they'd tried.

Grouped around the table sat the rest of the Weasleys including Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Charlie who had managed to escape Romania for Christmas.

Round the other side of the table sat Sirius grinning madly at a laughing Tonks. Alongside them sat Kingsley and Alastor, having an intense discussion on some ministry business, strictly private they had insisted.

Behind the conversing duo sat Ginny and Hermione wearing vivid green party hats and giggling.

However, the man who drew Harry's attention was sat; knee's brought up to his chest on the stone floor adjacent to Harry, drinking fire whiskey from a hip flask.

Catching Harry's gaze Remus flashed a smile, slurring a Merry Christmas unmistakably drunk and tried to start a conversation with a clearly uninterested Sirius on motorbikes.

Glancing back at Remus, Harry took in his impish smile and laughing face, eyes flickering up and down Remus' body left Harry speechless as Remus stretched forward displaying clearly a large patch of smooth, pale bare skin.

Harry's eyes where drawn instantly, unable to look away.

This simple innocent move was so enticing and Harry suddenly felt the room get twenty degrees warmer.

Remus must have felt a cold breeze as he swiftly, to Harry's disappointment, pulled his woollen tank top down to meet his trousers.

Averting his gaze, although somewhat reluctantly Harry jumped down off his stool, casually sauntering past Remus, skilfully sliding his flask of fire whiskey out of Remus' back pocket _(was he asking for it to be nicked)_ and heading briskly for the door.

"Hey Harry! Where you going mate?" asked Ron.

"To drown my sorrows." answered Harry heatedly.

_(No, that wouldn't go down too well Harry thought) _"Erm, for some fresh air, il not be long." Harry lied planning to take all night."

Once the kitchen door was shut behind him Harry slumped against the wall and slid down onto the floor, letting out a long breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

Life was so unfair Harry thought.

Why did he always want what he couldn't have?

To everyone else it would just seem wrong and immoral, but to Harry it felt perfect.

Why did it have to matter that Remus was twice his age. They where going through a war for fuck sake!

Shouldn't people be cherishing what love was still left in this world? But no, to them what Harry was feeling was sick and wrong, he was Harry's father's best friend! They would say. Harry knew this but still he couldn't help these feelings that came to him, couldn't defy the erotic images that flooded his mind when ever Remus entered a room that left him weak with desire.

Everything about him was so irresistible, and there was nothing Harry could do to stop himself from falling for him.

Every moment spent with Remus was precious, as he was the only one that really understood him. He couldn't resist these feelings of lust and want that instantly clouded his mind.

Remus on the other hand remained clueless to the fact that he had this effect on Harry, oblivious of the rapid blood flow to Harry's groin from even the most innocent of touches. This unawareness only caused to dampen Harry' spirits as the thought was severely disheartening and only resulted in Harry becoming even less spirited.

However, little did he know that this was soon about to change.

Pushing his thought aside for nearly the hundredth time that day, Harry wondered outside into the garden to find it was snowing.

Stepping out he took in the fresh crisp scent, taking several deep breaths Harry sat down upon the top step looking out into the snow.

A small bird a few metres away caught Harry's attention as it fluttered about scattering white flecks into the air, leaving behind it little footprints in the snow. Seeing Harry sat by the door, the bird hopped over hoping to be fed.

He chuckled to himself; this expectant bird was obviously used to being fed here. Harry suddenly had an image of Sirius getting up every morning at 7am to feed his little family of birds, Harry had always known his godfather was a soft touch.

Grabbing some bread from the larder he proceeded to feed the small bird.

When it had had enough it flew over the wall whistling its merry little tune as a thank you.

Harry suddenly felt alone without the warmth the small bird's cheeriness had brought.

Shivering slightly due to the cold night air he pulled his jumper tight around himself, zipping it up to the neck.

The falling snow fell gently on his shoulders and hair instantly melting as it came into contact with Harry's warm bronzed skin.

Leaning back against the brick wall Harry retrieved the hip flask from his pocket, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink. The strong alcohol burned Harry's throat but his thoughts numbed this pain.

The fire whiskey was a great deal stronger then Harry was used to. Taking another swig from the flask Harry felt his vision ebb away slightly, his pain and sorrow vanishing.

Staring up at the night sky Harry took a further drink, beginning to feel extremely cold, Harry staggered to his feet planning to move inside downing the last contents of the fire whiskey, not really realising how much the alcohol was actually affecting him.

Closing his eyes to steady himself as the blood rushed to his head Harry felt everything go dark before he felt himself slowly falling, out cold into the pile of snow at the side of the steps.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen the rowdy group where starting to feel tired as the clock moved closer to 12am.

Yawning and stretching Alastor made the first move. "Well I'd best be off guys, back to work in the morning."

"Yeah" chorused Kingsley "I had best be off too moody"

Standing, the two men said their goodbyes, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, making every effort possible to avoid the mistletoe, before leaving via the front door.

Taking this as their key to go to bed Hermione and Ginny also got to their feet. Ginny kissed her parents goodnight, whilst Hermione gathered Crookshanks and waited by the door, as Mrs Weasley shooed them out.

"Well then boys" Said Sirius. "I'm off too, not as young as I used to be he joked."

The rest of the group laughed also standing to head for bed. "I'm with you there Siri" added Remus "Yeah me too" said Arthur.

"Me and Siri got the night shift tonight." said Arthur looking a little down hearted.

The twins, Ron and Charlie just shook their heads at the trio in amusement before heading to their attic room.

Just as Ron was leaving, Remus shouted him back.

"Hey Ron, do us a favour, just make sure Harry's still not outside."

"Sure." Ron answered.

Quickly striding down the hallway, Ron stuck his head out the back door to check for his best friend.

Finding the Garden empty, he shut the door and went back to the kitchen, unaware that Harry had in fact been laid unconscious only a couple of feet away getting colder and colder by the minute.

"No he's not out there shouted Ron, must have gone to bed"

"Ok sure, thanks Ron".

Switching the lights off in the kitchen and shutting the door Remus made his way up the first flight of stairs and headed down the corridor to his room.

Once he had entered his quarters he closed the door and went over to the bathroom, were he hastily had a wash and brushed his teeth scrutinising himself in the mirror situated above the sink.

Getting out his Wolf Bane potion from the cabinet made by Snape, he drank it down before getting changed. Placing the empty vile on the dresser he opened the top draw and removed a pair of blue pjarmer bottoms.

Throwing his clothes into a heap by his bed he put on the pjarmer bottoms and climbed into his rather spacious four poster bed. Switching off his bed side lamp he pulled the covers up to his neck and for the first time in quite a while he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the silently eerie house.

No sound could be heard from the ancient house of Black, except for the occasional scurrying of Kreacher as he sneaked around the house taking anything that bore the Black family crest and storing them in his dirty little cupboard beneath the boiler.

This silence was broken by a quiet whimpering coming from Remus' room.

He had a pained look on his face as he mumbled something incomprehensible.

It seemed that the dreamless sleep was in fact too good to be true.

Writhing uncontrollably, sweat running down him he eventually woke. Sitting up swiftly one word left his lips "Harry!"

Calming down some what, Remus steadied himself. _"It was only a dream"_ he told himself. But it had felt so real, he'd dreamed of Harry being killed horrifically by Voldermort. The fact was, the more Remus' feelings increased for Harry the more frequent these dreams became.

Climbing out of bed he looked at the clock; 1am. Rite he thought, to put my mind at rest I will just take a quick look into Harry's room, find him sleeping then everything will be fine.

Setting off down the corridor he reached Harry's door. Finding it slightly ajar he entered quietly, finding Harry's bed empty.

Remus was suddenly frantic, what if something had happened to Harry? What if Voldermort had captured Harry and his dream was a vision, a sign of what was soon to come?

He would never forgive himself if something bad was to happen to him.

Anxiously scanning the room and checking the bathroom Remus ran out in to the corridor, briefly checking the shared bathroom on the second floor before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Finding it empty Remus really started to panic. Grabbing the back door key off the hook he dashed across the hall and hurriedly unlocked the back door. Stepping out into the cold snow he took in a gasp of air as his bare feet touched the freezing snow.

Looking around he saw yet again no sign of Harry, so he turned back around intending to go and alert the rest of the house of Harry's disappearance.

That was when something caught his eye; a dark shape beneath the pile of snow.

That couldn't be? No! Certainly not! Oh god! It was!

Remus dashed over to the pile of snow pulling Harry's unconscious form from the snow. _"God the boy was going to freeze to death"._ Remus was worried, the boy wasn't moving, and spotting the empty bottle of fire whiskey a few feet away Remus cursed himself. How could he have been so careless to leave it for anyone to take?

This was his fault now, so he would deal with it. Harry was soaked to the skin, a thin layer of snow covered his body where he was too cold to even melt it, his hair was covered in frozen snow, whilst his eyebrows and eyelashes where frozen and his face and lips where a shade of blue _"Not goo_d" he thought.

Picking Harry up he ran as fast as the weight of Harry would allow him, up the stairs and into his quarters.

Putting Harry down on the bed, he searched frantically for his wand to perform a warming spell, searching through cupboards and draws, throwing possessions out onto the floor, hastily pacing the room. Realisation suddenly came crashing down on Remus. "Shit!" Remus spoke aloud.

He'd lent his wand to Sirius for his night shift.

_What was he going to do? The only people who where left in the house where teenagers, what help would they be? Prevented from using magic out of school, they would only get in the way, and somehow Remus new this would be the last thing Harry would want. No! I got Harry into this mess; therefore I will be the one getting him out._

Running rapidly to the bathroom he started to run a warm bath, gosh this felt weird, Remus couldn't quite remember the last time he'd ran someone a bath.

Entering the bedroom he tentatively moved over to the bed, "Harry; Harry! Please tell me your ok." Remus couldn't imagine his life alone without Harry he couldn't bare thinking about it. Grasping Harry's shoulders he shook Harry gently then a little harsher when Harry didn't respond.

His body was stiff and his clothes crisp, his eyelids shut tight as if he where just sleeping. But no! Harry would wake up, he had to. Tears were threatening to leave Remus' eyes as he imagined how dull and empty his existence would be without him.

Begging and pleading with Harry to wake, Remus took Harry's hands in his, things where starting to look bleak and hopeless. Lowering his head, Remus brushed his lips across Harry's forehead in a sweet innocent kiss.

Harry suddenly felt a warm breath across his face; his mind was blank to where he was and what had happened, all he remembered was an abrupt darkness as shadows started to form beneath his eyelids.

All that he could focus on was the hot air being exhaled on his face, before a pair of even warmer lips came into contact with his temple and a relaxing, comforting familiar smell caused Harry to instinctively inhale deeply.

Then suddenly the immense cold washed over him in a huge wave sending his body into an intense shudder.

Unexpectedly, to Remus' delight Harry begin to rouse, blinking slowly and trying to move his limbs, which where frozen stiff.

Letting out a deep breath Remus spoke "Fuck Harry, You really had me worried then! I thought you might never wake up!"

Breathing deeply, Harry tried to focus on the worried, familiar face trying to make out who it was, seeing the concerned face of Remus was all he needed to see to feel safe; trembling Harry managed to speak one word " C…..CCC…Cold" he whispered trembling before closing his eyes and falling limp in Remus' arms.

Grabbing Harry about the waist Remus hurriedly dragged Harry into the bathroom where he propped Harry against the bath and turned off the tap making sure the water wasn't too hot.

Turning back around he looked at Harry with pity as he saw Harry, now awake, determinedly trying to undo the buttons on his shirt hands shaking so much that this was an impossible task in its self.

Brushing Harry's hands away Remus took the job into his own hands. Unfastening the buttons he proceeded to rid Harry of his sodden shirt, placing the dripping garment in the sink.

Looking down at his belt Harry looked up at Remus.

_"Oh no"_ he thought.

He can't want me to.

Harry shivered violently looking down at his soaked jeans and back up at Remus.

Yes he did want him to.

_"God this kid is going to be the death of me!"_ thought Remus, and three days before the full moon, not good!

Kneeling beside Harry he with as much speed as he could muster, unfastened Harry's belt, then unbuttoned his jeans helping him to lift his legs whilst he slid the jeans off, being extremely careful to leave his boxers on!

Placing the jeans in the sink along with his shirt, Remus steadied his breathing; this was neither the time nor the place for thoughts of this nature he told himself. Harry could have pneumonia, or worse and all Remus could think off was how erotic he looked standing there, the water running down his tanned muscled torso drawing Remus' attention.

His eyes slowly but intently followed the trail of water that dripped from Harry's wet hair and ran down that oh so firm smooth chest before stopping at his oh so... No Remus stop those thoughts!

The sight before him was utterly tantalising and the urge to trace that tempting line of water with his tongue was almost irresistible. Trying to focus on the task at hand, Remus tried to ignore the fact that said boy and said muscled chest where making Remus' head spin. Hence, attempting (although somewhat pathetically) to push all sexual thoughts away, he turned around again.

This however was not a good choice as Remus' breath caught in his throat, as he saw one of the most tantalising sights of his life.

Sat on the edge of the bath was one Harry Potter, naked as the day he was born, as he attempted to climb into the bath

The fact that he had just stood there slumped against the bath allowing Remus to undress him like a child and Harry's trust in him only caused to arouse Remus further.

Cursing himself for his vulgar thoughts Remus stated that if Harry was to get through this cold then Remus promised to reside in a monastery for the reminder of his time and take up a life of celibacy (although several hours later Remus would be glad that this was only a joke)

However, what surprised Remus was that the fact that Harry was completely naked in front of his professor didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

_"I believe I would be absolutely mortified_" mused Remus, on the verge of death or not.

That boy was so stubborn! Everyone has to accept a little help now and again.

Thinking of disturbing thoughts so as stop the rapid blood flow to his groin, (_Hagrid in a thong, Hagrid in a thong, Hagrid in a thong!) _helped Harry into the bath.

Remus made sure to keep his waist below the rim of the bath in order to keep Harry unaware of the effect that his naked body was having on him.

Grabbing the sponge from the shelf Remus proceeded to wash Harry, trying to get as much of the warm water on him as possible to warn away the cold which was quickly starting to wash over him as more of the water froze.

Remus only wished this was in different circumstances. Harry shut his yes and leaned back, enjoying the sensation of not only the warmth, but of being washed, as physical contact was something drastically lacking from the Dursleys.

The warm water was starting to loosen Harry's stiff joints a little allowing him to bend one knee slightly, slipping in the process, his head sliding under the water.

Yanking him up coughing and spluttering, Remus tried to keep Harry's head above the water, which was rather a difficult procedure.

After he had slipped for the third time Remus decided that holding him up like this was both painful and pointless as the water only came up to his waist, leaving Harry shivering and shaking and the leaning over was killing Remus' stomach.

Therefore, Remus made a rather rash, and although circumstances where drastic, it was a rather thoughtless decision.

Quickly removing his pjarmer bottoms he climbed into the bath in his boxers behind Harry providing support for Harry to lean against.

_"Damn my brain."_ Remus thought.

Why did it never consult my groin before acting?

It was a good job Harry wasn't thinking straight at the moment; else he wouldn't be oblivious much longer to Remus' presence against Harry's back.

Remus laughed inwardly at Harry's ability to look attractive in even the most embarrassing of situations.

Grabbing the sponge Remus started to wash the ice from Harry's hair gently massaging the water into it. The instance Remus' fingers came into contact with Harry's scalp; he leant back, resting against Remus' chest.

This caused Remus to moan loudly at the intimate skin on skin contact, which he quickly turned into a cough. He tried to steady his ragged breathing yet again, his fast, loud breathing sounding like someone running a marathon, not simply taking a bath!

He groaned inwardly _"God if the boy continues to move like that i will not be able to contain the werewolf in me_!".

Remus thought, unconsciously shifting backwards only to have a firm, naked (which Remus was well aware of) bum pressed back against his crotch. Harry shivered and placed his head in the crook of Remus' neck, inhaling deeply causing Remus to shudder, with arousal, not cold.

Harry reached behind himself to grasp Remus' hands in his own. Remus just sat there, and allowed Harry to wrap his arms around himself, one hand still holding the sponge, and to coax Remus to wash his body.

Then Remus being the most submissive, domineering man Harry had ever met, willingly complied, gently rubbing Harry's chest and arms with the sponge.

He started at Harry's neck, rubbing gently but with enough pressure to warm his skin, all the while refusing to look at Harry's perfect, naked body. Harry's breaths deepened as Remus' touch moved southward, slight pants of breathe leaving Harry's mouth as he regained his speech slightly.

However, what Remus did not know was that that the cold had indeed now left Harry, who was now using the situation to his own advantage.

**Harry's POV:**

_Harry had spent the last hour, after being pulled out of the snow drifting in and out of consciousness. _

_All he remembered was being hauled up by the strong arms of his hero, his prince, it was like something out of a fairy tale Harry liked to think. Before, those strong arms carried him upstairs and he was placed on a soft bed. _

_He remembered looking up into the worried eyes of Remus, inhaling his familiar, friendly scent before falling back into darkness._

_Next when he awoke, his body had registered the cold and all he felt now was the immense pain as he tried to move his stiff joints. _

_Opening his heavy eyes he looked around wearily hearing the distant noise of the bath running, before a frantic Remus scurried out of the bathroom lifting him as if him as though he was weightless and carried him across the room and into the steam filled bathroom. _

_Harry swooned; the cold did terrible things to the mind. _

_Whimpering from the pain Harry tried, but with little success to stand from the sitting position Remus had placed him in against the bath, the warmth emitting from the warm water giving him strength. This was when Remus must have seen him struggling; grasping him beneath the arms he hauled him to his feet. _

_Harry then tried to undo his buttons, concentration clear on his face as he attempted persistently to undo them himself. Reluctantly giving up, he allowed Remus to help, his breath hitching as he felt Remus' rough fingertips brush his chest. _

_Eyes fluttering shut, Harry allowed Remus to undress him, missing the predatory gaze as Remus looked him up and down hungrily._

_The next thing Harry remembered was being half dragged, half climbing into the bath and a firm chest being placed behind him, and an even firmer pair of thighs where holding him up around his waist. _

_Groaning mentally Harry also wished this was in different circumstances and that those firm thighs where wrapped tightly around his waist for reasons of another nature! _

_Harry sighed contently as the heat washed over him, the affect of being so close to Remus added to this feeling of content. _

_Harry instantly stopped shivering at Remus' contact. _

_Contemplating, Harry believed that he had never been happier in his life then what he was now, safe in the arms of the only man that mattered to him as Remus was the only one who ever saw Harry as "Harry" and was not blinded by his fortune or fame. _

_The cold eventually ebbed away as a new feeling came into place. _

_One full of pretence and deception; and one which left a very sly grin on Harry's face. _

_Arching his back and pressing back firmly against Remus Harry smirked at the low growl that Remus involuntary let slip form his lips. _

_This was all Harry needed to confirm Remus' feelings. _

_He knew now why when he would catch Remus' eye he would look away blushing, and why Remus would hastily leave a room if they were to be left alone. Now there would be no escaping thought Harry, tonight he would teach Remus a lesson for holding in his feelings. _

_A mad glint in his eye Harry went back to playing the cold, innocent young boy, while Remus remained clueless to it all. _

**End of POV **

* * *

**Authors note: All reviews are welcome: This is my first story so a little unsure, so please tell me what you thought.**

**And for those that liked, chapter 3 is on its way...**


	3. Chapter 3 Innocence can be interesting

**Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews i have recieved, it means a lot to have so much support for my first Fanfiction.**

* * *

This process carried on for the good part of the next half hour, Remus would lower the sponge into the water, wait briefly, then drag the sponge lightly up Harry's body lingering slightly on Harry's chest before squeezing the water down his neck and shoulders.

The problem came when other, not so safe areas demanded Remus' attention_. _Lowering Harry somewhat, Remus leant over his lithe figure in order to reach his lower body.

Allowing Harry, although fairly begrudgingly, to lean against his neck, Remus began to attend to Harry's legs, persistently avoiding a certain region which Harry longed for him to touch.

Sighing in frustration Harry decided that something was going to have to be done.

Whimpering slightly and faking a very convincing groan of pain, Harry let his legs fall apart somewhat, causing Remus' hand to slip between his legs, _"Result!"_

Muttering a stuttered apology Remus blushed scarlet trying to steady his trembling hand. Just when Remus thought the situation couldn't get any worse it just did.

Harry relaxed even more spreading his legs further apart and throwing his head back panting loudly against Remus neck.

Grasping Remus' thighs in his surprisingly broad hands he pushed back wantonly against Remus, the sound, like music to Remus' ears erupted shivers like electricity.

He froze, what to do, as enticing as it was he really couldn't let him carry on.

_The cold was doing this to him right? Harry couldn't be thinking straight. Could he?_ _Certainly not!_ Remus was dragged out of this inner turmoil by a pleading voice.

_"Remus, please."_ Harry whined, desperate to feel the friction and warmth that Remus' body brought.

Barely restraining himself Remus spoke "Harry, you have to stop." This is wrong you're not thinking straight Harry and you're so going to regret this tomorrow."

Harry didn't reply instantly, but turned slightly so he could whisper in Remus' ear. "Just touch me Remus". Remus twitched, battling with his inner wolf. He'd been imagining this moment in his fantasies for months, and now his dream could become reality.

He could almost feel the werewolf in him clawing to get out and claim what should be his.

This was it! He had to put a stop to this; he wouldn't be tempted like this. Harry was hardly in the right mind to know what he wanted and in the morning Remus would be the one blamed, the one responsible and he couldn't take that guilt.

No, as appealing as it was, the best thing to do was to put Harry to bed _alone, _and leave him to endure his mortification once he'd realised what had happened and to be grateful that nothing else had come of it.

Picking Harry up in his arms he left the bathroom, firmly placed Harry on the bed, not out of irritation but to prevent too many feelings from clouding his mind which might put him off the task at hand.

Quickly towling him down Harry crawled under the covers starting to feel the chill again.

"Re...mus" Harry stuttered, now desperate to feel the warmth of Remus' body against his own, if only now in a friendly way.

Glancing piteous at the shivering boy Remus abandoned his impossible search and grabbed two pairs of boxers from the draw, even Remus was starting to feel the cold now and agreed that shared body heat was likely to be the most sensible thing to do and Harry certainly wouldn't try anything else now.

Flicking off the light, Remus swiftly pulled on some dry boxer shorts and helped Harry into his before pulling up the covers and climbing into bed beside him.

Harry automatically shifted closer, forcing Remus to do so also, to avoid falling off the edge. The king sized bed suddenly seeming a great deal smaller then it had some hours ago.

Shutting his eyes tightly Remus tried not to knowledge Harry's body and the pleasant warmth it was giving off, he had some how managed to wrap a leg across Remus' lower half and had spread an arm across Remus' chest.

Shifting slightly Harry laid his head on Remus' chest sliding his cold hands over his body.

Remus opened one eye to look down at Harry, who looked quite peaceful laid across his professor, with a slight smile upon his face.

Remus couldn't resist mirroring that smile at the contentment on Harry's sweet face, never had he seen anything as beautiful as the young man beside him.

His vivid emerald eyes concealed by dark lashes and his thick black hair soft as velvet against his chest. Sighing Remus brought his arm up to wrap it around Harry's shoulders accidentally knocking the covers down Harry's slim body.

Remus breathed deeply, enjoying the mixture of warmth and cold that swathed his body. He allowed his gaze to wonder lower drowning in the tantalising sight of Harry's bronzed skin reflecting the moonlight making him look somewhat angelic.

Harry meant the world to Remus; he was the only part of Remus' past that remained. He helped remind him of his younger self carefree and happy.

Providing him someone to love and someone to be loved by in return and that was what he needed, the feeling of being needed and to need someone back.

Harry was the reason he got up in a morning the reason life was worth living, the reason he hadn't ended his pitiful life numerous years ago. He would battle, empty-handed a 100 angry Hungarian horntails if it would mean seeing Harry; his Harry.

The way he would shuffle down to breakfast, running a hand through his unruly hair and pulling down his shirt which had managed to ride up to his chest, and the way he could make Remus pant with desire just from his choice of breakfast food.

_Harry had learned from past experiences that bananas were simply just off limits. _Closing his eyes again Remus shivered, pulling the covers back up across their bare torsos.

God it was getting cold now! Remus thought thankful for the warm body beside him. Closing his eyes he let sleep take him, welcoming pleasant dreams of a certain green eyed beauty.

Yawning, Remus opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark and the house was in complete silence.

Squinting in the dark he made out the arms of the clock which read 3am. Sitting up slightly he scanned the room wondering what had caused him to wake so early, he was just about to get out of bed to investigate, when he heard a noise a little to his left.

Cocking his head he listening intently, then to the side of him he heard rapid breathing; not the usual deep breathing associated with sleeping but loud, ragged breaths associated with…... "_Oh god!"_ Remus thought.

Closing his eyes, but listening intently Remus tried to ignore Harry and go back to sleep, but then the breathing got louder, and the breathing turned into muffled moans which got steadily louder and louder until they turned into full on groans of pleasure.

Remus could smell the want and desire radiating from the teen and fuck was it turning him on.

Steadying his own breathing Remus tried to block out the noises, yet again failing miserably. His eyes shot open as he felt Harry move beside him and then he felt hot breath against his neck. Damn Remus thought.

"Harry" he whispered. Trying to see if the boy was awake or if this was some wet dream.

"Pssttt….. Harry" a little louder this time. Opening his mouth to speak again he suddenly stopped jumping slightly as Remus felt cold hands rubbing slowly up his thighs.

"Harry stop that now." "Please" Remus added, now a little frantic as those talented hands edged higher and higher.

His breath hitched as fingers brushed closer and closer to... , letting a quiet moan slip from his lips as his head fell back against the pillow. _"Yep he was definitely awake." _

The bed rocked slightly as Harry shifted his weight and Remus found him straddling his hips and a pair of lips breathing against his ear.

"Remus" Harry purred. "Erm… yes Harry?" Remus stuttered "I'm still cold". "Oh" was all Remus was able to say before warm lips met his.

He froze, he couldn't do this, his brain was shouting no, but his body was shouting YES YES YES! At his time of life there wasn't time for regrets, so throwing all caution to the wind, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

If they where doing this, they where doing this his way!

Grasping Harry's hair in one hand, and sliding the other around his waist he pulled him roughly against him, both gasping as their skin touched.

Groaning Remus spread his legs permitting Harry to lie between them.

"Ohhh…. Harry this is so wrong." moaned Remus completely contradicting his point my arching up against the body above him.

_"God I'm such a hypercrit!" "_But it feels so right" Harry answered smirking before delivering an almost painful kiss.

"I'm going straight to hell for this"Remus muttered grabbing the boy and rolling the both of them over.

Pinning both of Harry's hands above his head he continued to press light kisses down Harry's chest, teasingly slow.

RR..eeemus please… fuck could you go any slower?". "Patience my little cub.". Growled Remus moving his licks and kisses slowly south, pausing to graze his teeth along a nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the teen.

Harry moaned sinfully beneath him, as he looked up innocently at him beneath those long eyelashes. Both became lost in the pleasure of each others touch; that was until... "BANG!"

* * *

**Sorry chapter 3 took so long coming and hope it was worth the wait... chapter 4 is now in progress too, please review, thank you .**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Caught

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys (about 3 years to be precise!). But I'm back and updates should be regular from here!**

**Hope this chapter was worth waiting for, lots more to come. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Shhhh Harry". Clamping a hand over Harry's mouth reality suddenly came crashing down. Someone was outside. They were going to get caught.

"Remus? You in there?"

"Shit Harry its Sirius!" whispered Remus.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

"Hide! quick under the bed."

Jumping out of bed Harry quickly slid under it, just in time as the second he pulled his foot under, the door opened, leaving Remus to face Sirius alone.

"Hey mate, you ok? I heard noises up here after my shift, thought you might not be able to sleep and might want to talk hmm? "

"Err yeah Sirius that was it, couldn't sleep."

"Everything ok Remus, you seem a bit nervous? And what's gone off here?" questioned Sirius looking at the dishevelled bedding and Remus' clothes strewn on the floor.

"Oh erm that, I erm.. had a bad dream." Answered Remus looking at the floor shiftily.

"Ah one of those was it?" Asked Sirius knowingly.

Sirius was the only one who knew about Remus' "Harry Problem" and he regularly consoled him after his recurring dreams where he would see Harry mercilessly killed at the hands of Voldermort. He was also very well aware of his feelings towards his godson, and although he didn't condole it he understood the pain his friend was going through.

"You going to be al right then?"

"Yeah thanks Sirius was nothing, just woke me was all."

"Is it ever going to stop Remus? This infatuation? It's been a while now Moony. You need to except that it's a hopeless case."

_Ha _thought Remus_. Stop? What now? Did Sirius think that he could just forget the images of tonight that would be running through his mind for as long as he lived?_

But of course. Sirius didn't know that, and nor did he know that Harry was laid a foot away from him listening intently to ever word

"Yeah you're right Padfoot." Lied Remus

"I'm getting there."

"Good" smiled Sirius.

"If you need to talk you know where I am. I'll just nip to your bathroom then you try get some sleep."

As Sirius made his way to the bathroom Remus laid back and relaxed.

Phew they had pulled it off, Sirius was unaware, or so they thought.

"REMUS! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Remus' face dropped as his heart jumped into his throat. Climbing out of bed Remus edged slowly into the bathroom.

"Y..Y..es Sirius?"

"WHERE IS HE?" Shouted Sirius.

"Who?" Asked Remus feigning innocence.

"You know who Moony, the owner of these clothes strewn across your bathroom floor!"

"Oh.. err those are mine Sirius."

"You might have aged well Remus, but you're no longer a 32 waist Moony!"

Opening the bathroom door wide Sirius strode into the bedroom, looking round with a sceptical glare.

"He's in here isn't he?"

"I don't know who you mean." Said a worried Remus.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard Sirius storming round the room.

_Please don't look under the bed, _pleaded Harry.

Harry's pleas where answered, but this time by a pair of very angry eyes. Harry then suddenly found himself being dragged out by the foot to face a very angry godfather.

"OW OW OW! Carpet burns Siri!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT AN EARTH IS GOING ON!"

"I was ... erm taking a nap."

"Under Remus' bed? In your underwear?"

"It's not my underwear." he stated without thinking.

"Oh it just gets better!" Roared Sirius glaring at Remus.

"Nothing happened Padfoot." Interrupted Remus.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Then suddenly Harry got an idea, a very cunning idea.

Walking over to Remus Harry stroked his cheek grinning, he was going to pay for keeping these feelings to himself.

"Thanks for a great night Moony. We will have to do it again sometime." With that Harry winked and walked out of the room. Leaving Remus and Sirius open mouthed, catching flies.

"I...I...I ...we...we...Didn't Sirius I swear. He just wants you to think that. I told him no!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GODSON MOONY! A BOY YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE YOUR SON!"

"We didn't Padfoot I Promise. Its three nights before the full moon Sirius, god I wanted to but I pushed him away I swear_."_

"So you're saying nothing happened?" "Not exactly_" _he replied looking to the floor.

Sirius flipped, grabbing Remus by the throat he pushed him to the wall_. _"You better start talking Moony I want to know exactly what happened!"

After Sirius let him go he stroked his throat defensively before telling Sirius the whole story. Well a milder version of the truth.

Elsewhere in the house lay a very happy teen smiling from ear to ear and fabricating some very wicked plans. He eventually fell asleep where he had more than pleasant dreams.

Sirius and Remus talked late into the night and eventually Sirius persuaded Remus to speak to Harry the following morning and to lay down some rules. Never would this happen again, and they would both have to forget it ever happened at all. Sirius forgave Remus on the grounds of his animal instincts, but insisted he would be having words with Snape on the strength of his wolfs bane potion.

Harry awoke the following morning, for a moment forgetting last night's events. Suddenly it all came flooding back and he smiled swinging his legs out of bed he decided to saunter down to breakfast in his pyjamas hoping, but not expecting to see Remus sat in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Moony_." _Grinned Harry.

" ... "- _No response._

The amber eyes glaring at Harry from above the Daily Prophet said it all. He was in for a lecture. Grabbing a coffee from the side he sat at the table, and then it began.

"Harry."

"Yes Remus?"

"You know what I'm about to say don't you?

"Do I?"

"What happened last night can never happen again you know that right? We must never speak of this to anyone. I acted on animalistic instincts that where beyond my control, so close to a full moon. I didn't want it, so forget it Harry."

With that Remus folded his paper, finished his coffee and left the room leaving a slightly stunned and very disappointed Harry.

The following weeks retained some normality of sorts. Remus and Harry carried on as though nothing had happened but both yearned for each other more than they were willing to admit.

Harry threw himself into school work and Remus into the order and the New Year soon passed and spring was on its way.

The two still spoke and remained close but whenever they were alone there were always the awkward silences and the muttered excuses.

The feelings where obviously still there, but where burrowed so deep that they looked as though they would never re-emerge.

The two just carried on with their lives, pretending all was right when really they were both at breaking point. Surely they couldn't live like this forever, one of them would have to give, and Harry seemed the most likely one to do this.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	5. Chapter 5 Best Behaviour

**This chapter had been republished, so should be pretty much error free, please read and review and let me know where i can improve. Thankyou !**

* * *

"Earth to Harry!" laughed Hermione, waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh ermm sorry Mione, I was just thinking."

"Yeah I figured Harry. Now listen, you remember I take it what Remus said to you?" pausing for a monent, and taking Harrys silence as a yes, Hermione continued.

"So you have to be on your best behaviour Harry, really you do. If you have to spend an entire 6 weeks together, you can't get out of your depth."

Harry sighed,. "I know, you're right, things will be fine, and we've sorted things now, I'm over it." Harry lied walking away.

As Harry left the common room Hermione smiled unsurely to herself, somehow she just didn't believe him.

"You ready to go Ron?"

"Yeah sure Harry, is Mione coming?"

"Yeah she's just fetching her trunk I think."

"She give you a hard time?" questioned Ron.

"Nah not really, she just worries too much." Smiled Harry

"True." agreed Ron

"Ready!" interrupted Hermione, struggling to pull her bulging suitcase out of the portrait.

The three made their way down the endless staircases before finally walking breathless across the great hall to leave their cases and pets with the others.

Harry who wouldn't be taking the Hogwarts Express home kept hold of his, heading back up to the courtyard at the front of the school.

Harry was unconsciously playing over and over in his mind who he would be spending his summer with. He knew he shouldn't brood over it, but he was just trying to prepare himself for the disappointment of being met my Tonks, Kingsley or even SNAPE!

His stomach churned, as he wrestled with the angry snakes in his gut, he couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered and the excited lump in his throat stopping him from swallowing, just maybe this summer wouldn't be as boring as he thought.

It was a lovely day Harry noted looking up at the clear sky and taking a deep death.

Not a cloud was in sight and the wards around the school which stopped passing muggles from seeing Hogwarts shimmered pleasantly.

He would really miss this place he thought to himself glancing at the rising towers and turrets affectionately, it was home to Harry, a place where he could connect and feel safe and he was sure going to miss that.

The sun beat down on the trio as they walked down the drive, having missed the carriages. They reached its gate where they passed through the wards and onto the forest walkway; Harry took one last longing look at the castle before stepping through.

They walked for a further twenty minutes before they reached the small station of Hogsmead.

The train had already pulled on to the platform and students were piling on fighting for the carriages and hanging out of the windows shouting to one another.

The train had another fifteen minutes before it was due to depart so Ron and Hermione both agreed to wait with Harry for his mystery escort.

The three sat side by side in the entrance to the station without saying a word, all unconsciously watching the road before them like hawks. The group would study every passer-by, their eyes narrowing before Harry let out a deep breath at finding it to be just a passing witch or wizard on their way into town.

Looking up at the station clock Hermione stood.

"Where going to have to get going Harry." Said Hermione apologetically.

"The train will be leaving any minute, promise me you'll write."

"I will" reassured Harry giving his friends a quick hug before waving them goodbye.

Just as Harry turned his back and Hermione and Ron had stepped through the open door a low rumbling noise was heard from afar.

Harry looked up and Hermione stopped in her tracks peering through the station window.

The rumbling got louder, turning from a quiet purr to a loud growl. Just over the hill a shape was forming,

Harry squinted in the bright sunlight and shaded his eyes with his hand. He unconsciously held his breath as the figure came into view; a man clad head to toe in leather was astride a huge black motorbike.

He wore a tinted helmet, shielding his face from view as he skilfully manoeuvred the bike into the nearest parking space. The stranger suddenly seemed less interesting to Harry and momentarily forgetting his purpose he forced his eyes back on the road.

Suddenly something hit him, and the letter he'd received this morning unexpectedly forced itself into his mind. One line stood out.

"_Bring your dragon hide boots, as our mode of transport is not one I believe you to be accustomed to."_

Harry's jaw dropped as he slowly turned his head. The mysterious rider was no longer astride his bike and was proceeding to remove his helmet. Harry's hands sweated in anticipation as he fixed his eyes on the riders face.

Unbeknowning to Harry, Hermione and Ron where also waiting anxiously their faces pressed to the window. The stranger began to remove his helmet and Harry's suspicions where about to be confirmed .

"_REMUS!"_ gasped Harry

Smirking slightly Remus turned to face a very shocked, but slightly pleased Harry.

If only Remus could see through the stations tinted glass he would have seen two very similarly shocked faces as Hermione and Ron stood mouths agape at the window. The two stood staring for a moment before realising they where very late and ran hastily for the train.

Harry, who had still not found his voice, began to stutter incoherently before shutting his mouth and preferring to just gaze unbelievingly at Remus' form.

Harrys brain on the other hand had no problems forming words, and was currently in overdrive.

Just an hour ago Harry had believed that he would be catching the number 33 bus to spend the summer with Mrs Figg and her family of cats.

Not straddling a speeding motorbike, whilst clutching the tight leather clad thighs of one Remus Lupin.

Running his hands through his already tussled hair Harry nervously looked Remus in the eye. Not knowing what to expect he was relieved to see no awkwardness or reserve in his face just a confident, happy smile and an outstretched arm.

_Perhaps all had been forgotten, _thought Harry.

Grinning Harry stepped towards Remus' open arms, embracing him before standing back to face the man.

"Am I glad to see you!" gasped Harry.

"And why would that be?" smiled Remus.

"I've been going out of my mind Moony, I had no idea who sent the letter. It could have been mad-eye for all I knew!"

Chuckling Remus clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Whether it was from the pressure or just from his touch Harry felt a warm sensation spread down his shoulder, and he found himself smirking mischievously at Remus, for the first time all day he now knew this was going to be a really good summer!

Harry could not believe his luck. Grinning into the back of Remus' jacket he inhaled the strong musky scent of leather.

The sun beat down, as the wind rushed past. They where riding through the country somewhere, where, harry had no idea, but nor did he care as he gripped tight to Remus as he manoeuvred them round the right bends and turns in the road.

Harry had never known Remus was into motorbikes, never mind owned one. Perhaps it was a new hobby he'd taken up, or maybe Sirius had drilled it into him.

Either way, it complemented him very much. Harry had taken it upon himself to decide that Remus was to wear leather much more often; something Harry was prepared to work on.

Their journey was a pleasant one, there was no need to stop along the way so several hours after they had left Hogsmead station, and with a very numb bum they pulled up a long driveway to what Harry could only describe as a converted barn.

Not your usual conversion mind you, one could almost describe it as a manor of sorts, only with the original features of two large barns.

It stood only two floors high but was extensive in size and stretched far back into an expanse of trees. The familiar wards shimmered around it, Harry presumed it had charms on it much like Hogwarts to prevent passes by from showing too much interest.

The gravel crunched beneath the wheels as Remus came to a halt at the top of the drive.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" said Harry.

"Sure is." replied Remus "Belonged to an old friend of mine, many years back now, left it as a fair gift to me, for some unknown reason, never did quite find out why."

"Well it looks great Remy."

"Annnd I took the liberty of making a few minor adjustments myself" smiled Remus.

"How?" asked Harry intrigued.

"Come and see"

With a flick of his wand the front door unlocked and the pair where greeted by a two round shining eyes.

"DOBBY?"

"Harry Potter, so grateful sir to be serving you master."

Bowing so low that his huge nose brushed the doorstep, he proceeded to open the door wide to let the pair inside.

Harry looked embarrassed at such a noble greeting but smiled at Dobby none the less.

"How come your here Dobby?" questioned Harry

"Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby sir to come and take care of the great Harry Potter, and of course Dobby is honoured."

"Oh okay great Dobby. Just no trying to save my life this year please."

Dobby looked at his feet embarrassed.

"Dobby is very sorry about that sir, Dobby now lives to make it up to Harry Potter, which is why he is here."

Noticing Remus' confused face, Harry explained it was a very long story.

"Come now Dobby" said Remus. "Will you see that my bike gets put away, and could you prepare a light lunch for us in about an hours time."

"Of course master" answered Dobby, and with a loud click he disappeared.

"Shall we then?" asked Remus extending an arm to invite Harry in.

Harry stepped through the door an his jaw dropped.

When he'd approached the house from the outside he thought it had been beautiful but the inside was even more amazing The house had obviously been enlarged from the inside, as was common with wizarding houses, but the grandeur was spectacular.

The house was more then spacious it was HUGE!

The vast ceilings and extensive archways gave way to a large entrance hall. With its grand ceiling it led on to an impressive original oak staircase which wound around the edge of a galleried landing above.

An authentic Victorian fireplace was situated to the left with two royal red armchairs and an ageing bookcase.

"Think we will be comfortable here for the summer then Harry?" asked Remus

"Comfortable?" laughed Harry.

"I'll need a map!"

Chuckling Remus proceeded to show Harry round the house.

To the right was a long darkly lit corridor that led to the kitchen, an open archway to the rear of the kitchen led to a huge dinning room, with seats for 30 people.

Harry intended to eat in the kitchen for his time here, which had a small wooden table in its centre, certainly large enough for himself and Remus.

Remus quickly pointed out the decked courtyard to the left of the kitchen through the double doors which led to Harry's disbelieve a SWIMMING POOL!

_Remus sure had some generous friends,_ thought Harry.

_This was definitely going to be a great summer!_

The pair spent another half hour looking at the bedrooms and bathrooms. Ten in total, and all en suite.

The master bedroom was something to behold, a large sumptuous four poster centred the room with dark mahogany drapes adorning it.

A large oak dresser faced the large sash window with a seat beneath its sill. The curtains where still drawn in this room with a single stream of sunlight penetrating the room.

The room had a strange scent to it to, which was coming from the simmering cauldron on the grand open fire.

"Your room?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah" muttered Remus a little embarrassed by the dark and dankness of his quarters.

"Keeps the moonlight out."

"And this?" asked Harry pointing to the bubbling cauldron.

"Wolfsbane." answered Remus. "Severus has resigned from making it for me any more so had to take it up myself.

"I like it." said Harry simply, looking round the room. "Its very... _you." _he laughed.

As they stepped further into the room Harry went to take a peak at Remus' bathroom, leaving Remus to quickly kick his washing under the bed.

Harry headed into the bathroom to be shocked for the third time that day. The bathroom matched the house in all aspects of grandeur and spender, it was of incredible size with a large bath very similar to the one in the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

Twelve large brass taps circled the bath each encrusted with green and blue jewels which shimmered in the candlelight.

A equally large shower stood in the far corner beside a double stone basin.

A floor length mirror was hung on the wall beside the bath, something that surprised Harry as he was very well aware that Remus was not very fond of his appearance. _Though why Harry had no idea._

He turned to leave the bathroom, finding Remus sat upon the bed thinking.

Harry could guess what was going through his mind. He would bet every galleon in his vault at Gringotts that it was exactly the same as he was.

Confusion was on both their minds. What would become of this summer, would they be able to carry on as though nothing had happened not six months ago.

They got on so well, and Harry really wanted to enjoy this summer, he didn't want to spend seven weeks alone in his room, avoiding the only person that he wanted.

No, he would have to be subtle, subtlety was everything in this game and Harry knew that by the end of the holidays Remus would be putty in his hands.

Stepping back into the bedroom Remus caught his eye.

"Let the games begin" whispered Harry before sauntering from the room

"What was that Harry?" asked Remus.

"Nothing" said Harry smiling sweetly as he left behind a very confused and slightly scared Remus.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, more to come ! please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Games Begin

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

Remus followed Harry's form out of the room, staring after him confusion etched on his face. It had all been going so well, or so he had thought.

It had felt so natural between the two again, for the first time this year. Their usual friendship had remained, the embraces, the smiles; but something just wasn't right.

Remus had expected Harry to be nervous, shy possibly; even reserved around him. Not jump into his arms grinning madly as though nothing had happened.

He knew he had told Harry to pretend like nothing had happened, but this was something different.

Remus had a feeling that he was going to have to be very alert this summer, things where definitely not what they seemed.

Harry headed across the landing smiling to himself. He planned to head down to the kitchen to see if Dobby had finished dinner, when he noticed a door stood slightly ajar at the end of the corridor.

He hadn't noticed this room on the way up, and curiosity over took him.

Stepping towards the door he noticed it was different to the others, larger in size and made of a dark oak, the gold handle was in the centre which he used to push it gently ajar, stepping into the room he realised he was in a library, the largest library Harry had ever seen and Hogwarts' was pretty expansive.

It consisted of numerous towering cases with a large spindly ladder which ran across each book case on a metal rudder.

Several round tables ran down one side of the room, encircled by wooden chairs atop a thick brown rug.

At the rear of the room was a huge arched window framed by a pair of dark green curtains.

Beneath the window stood another wooden desk, this one larger in size and sturdier then the rest in front of a high backed leather chair.

Walking across the library Harry stopped to take a glance out of the diamond pained glass. From here he could see the large pool below, beside what Harry made out to be a muggle barbecue.

He let his gaze wonder for a moment, briefly making out a couple of horses frolicking in a near by paddock and a hot air balloon disappear on the horizon.

Harry's stomach suddenly growled loudly, reminding him of the dinner most in all probability waiting for him downstairs.

Turning, he headed towards the door glancing at several opened books on the desk top on his way. Pausing he looked back at the title of one of the books that caught his eye.

"_Coming to terms: Unwanted feelings." _

An interesting title Harry thought to himself. Stepping behind the desk he sat and pulled the book towards him. Bookmarked at page 12 Harry began to read.

"_Feelings of anger, embarrassment, self loathing and fear are all feelings that show why we should hold back"..."Happiness can never be found unless realisation is met."_

Harry was confused_ 'what did this mean? Who was reading this?' _

His query was about to be answered, as he heard a voice on the landing.

"Harry? You up here?" came Remus' familiar husky voice.

Harry stumbled, shutting the book hurriedly and standing up, just as Remus open the door.

His eyes shifted from Harry's face to the book in his hand as realisation washed over him.

Striding over to the desk he seized the books and slid them into a draw, slamming it shut. Remus glared, evidently livid that Harry had invaded his personal space.

"I'm sorry" stumbled Harry not daring to look his professor in the eye.

It had been a while since Harry had seen Remus as his professor but now he felt like his student recoiling below his towering form.

Remus didn't speak a word, he turned on his heel and stalked out the room.

_What a great start to things! _Harry thought. But hey, what the hell at least he now knew who the books belonged to, clearly Remus was having an inner battle with some serious feelings.

Harry smiled, Remus wouldn't be mad with him for long he knew that, so composing himself he followed the werewolf out of the room.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Remus thought. He'd read the books.

Maybe if he just behaved like nothing had happened, Harry would either think they weren't his, or that he wasn't any where near as insecure about his feelings as he was.

Although when Remus really thought about it Harry had already exposed every one of Remus' insecurity's that fateful night not six months ago when god only knew what would have happened had Sirius not interrupted.

Remus had struggled, but in vain to convince Harry that his feelings where illusive, unwanted and definitely not reciprocated.

However, what troubled Remus the most was how Harry would merely smile shyly and nod whilst modestly accepting his fate. Where upon later Remus would find Harry smirking at his proffesor, making him feel very uneasy and suspicious.

He would just have to be strong, yes that was it. He would just resist any temptations that came his way. Harry could plead and beg, but Remus would just have to say no.

However, just as Remus has firmly made up his mind he swallowed hard as the person in question entered the room. With that god damn sweet sickly smile he took a seat opposite Remus where he had sat to think.

Taking a sandwich from the loaded plate in front he grinned at Remus before taking a bite and glancing out the window to his left.

"So Moony, what we going to do today?"

Remus choked briefly on nothing, how could he sit there so calm after discovering that the denial Remus had demonstrated for the last six months had all been a lie.

Knowing that every time Remus had denied the teen he had been depriving himself the only thing he yearned for. Surely Harry at least hated his former professor for denying such feelings that where so willingly returned?

The way Remus' body ached for Harry and his breath hitched as his heart tried to burst from his chest. The way his mouth would go dry and swallowing was nearly impossible.

What Remus didn't know was that Harry did know this, and this was why he intended on tormenting Remus all the more.

Remus let his gaze lower until he met those eyes, piercing green they looked straight into his soul. He felt naked as though Harry could read his mind with one glance.

His heart was beating fast, his palms where sweating and Harry knew how uncomfortable he was making him feel.

Harry was lost in those amber pools, determined to keep his gaze as he slowly leant across the table.

Remus froze, as Harry's lips brushed his ear before whispering,

"Lighten up professor."

With this Harry smirked stood up and went over to the pantry to get a drink.

Remus let out a deep breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. Bringing his elbows up to the table he sank his face into his palms.

Harry undoubtedly knew how to get to Remus, and calling him professor never helped.

His breath echoed loudly round the kitchen, as he tried hopelessly to steady his heart beat. He had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

He sat there for a few minutes, breathing deeply and trying to compose himself. He was just about to get up from the table when a noise behind him made him suddenly alert.

Remus was suddenly brought back down to earth, he'd momentarily forgotten why he was here, he had to protect Harry.

Jumping up he span round with his wand pointing right into the face of a smiling Sirius Black.

"Padfoot!" Shouted Remus clutching his chest dramatically.

"Haha did I scare you there old fellow." chuckled Sirius

"Hey, less of the old!"

"Harry!" Smiled Sirius, turning to see him standing in the doorway. "Come give your godfather a hug."

Harry practically skipped across the kitchen, before Sirius received an armful of teenager, gripping Sirius tightly round the neck he had jumped into his arms wrapping his legs round his godfather in a hug of admiration.

Laughing, Sirius groaned under his weight, stepping back to steady himself before placing a grinning Harry back on the floor.

Ruffling his hair he pulled a chair from the table and sat down.

"So then, what's my handsome godson and my equally handsome, but rugged werewolf been up to?"

Harry glanced at Remus, raising an inquisitive yet amused eyebrow at his lack of response.

Clearly he was still uneasy over Harry's earlier behaviour.

Harry taking this as his cue to answer spoke.

"Not much Siri, we only got here an hour ago, Remus has just been showing me around, great place isn't it?"

"Sure is, I remember spending many an enjoyable summer here in my youth, is that enormous bath still in the master bedroom Remus?"

Remus who looked to be regaining his speech nodded smiling.

"You'll have to try that out Harry, each tap has a different scent and it has purple bubbles." laughed Sirius.

"Oh I intend to" smirked Harry." glancing at Remus. Who blushed like a school girl and looked away.

"You eaten Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"Nope. Starving actually."

"Shall we take these outside then?" asked Remus gesturing to the plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Sure."

Picking up the sandwiches they headed outside, it was a beautiful day and the sun shone bright. Harry still couldn't believe there was a pool out here.

He'd only ever used one once, when he'd been begrudgingly taken to a place called "Butlins", a muggle holiday destination with the Dursleys. Where he has basically been told to keep out of there way for the entire week.

He definitely intended to try it out, and no time like the present since it was such a nice day.

Sirius and Remus had headed over to a table shaded by the house and where sat deep in conversation. Harry on the other hand had other plans.

"Where's Harry gone?" questioned Remus.

"No idea, he was here a second ago."

Shrugging the two older men carried on their conversation, they would go look for him if he wasn't back soon.

Before they could make this decision however heavy footsteps where heard in the kitchen and just as Sirius turned in his chair Harry came bolting out of the kitchen wearing his swimming trunks and jumped straight in the pool, drenching the unsuspecting pair.

Remus gasped in surprise as Sirius just laughed at his mischievous godson.

_'Right this was full on war thought Sirius.'_

Harry resurfaced laughing at his two friends astonishment.

"There's always one." laughed Remus leaning back in his chair.

Sirius on the other hand, had a different agenda. He'd already rid himself of his shoes and socks and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

Laughing at what Harry knew was to come he started to back tread water trying to get away from his godfather.

Too late …... SPLASH!

Harry found himself being pushed under the water by a pair of strong arms. In the shock swallowing lungs full of water and coming up coughing and spluttering.

Sirius was now doing lengths of the pool, his long dark hair dripping as he shook it from his face. Looking more like Padfoot then Sirius.

After Harry had caught his breath and coughed up any water, a full out war began consisting of the two chasing each other round the pool seeing who could hold the other under the water for the longest.

Remus admired the two men from a distance. Sirius was in a good form he had to admit that, the years had been kind to him, considering where he'd spent most of them.

But Sirius was … well _Sirius, _more like a brother to Remus then anything else.

His gaze shifted to Harry, who was currently laughing uncontrollably as he tried to climb upon Sirius' shoulders.

He was no longer the introvert, undernourished adolescent he had taught DADA two years ago.

He had grown considerably, quidditch had bulked him out a bit, and his face was now full of life, something rarely seen in these times.

He was wearing red shorts, that now clung to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Looking up his body slowly, he watched as his muscles flexed in the sunlight.

Remus couldn't take his eyes of him as he drew a hand through his wet hair, unconsciously licking his lips Remus was drowning in the sight before him, feelings washed over him that he couldn't control.

Resting his elbows on the table he closed his eyes, this would be harder then he thought.

He was snapped from his musings by a wet hand on his shoulder. Turning he faced a dripping wet Harry, eyes glinting mischievously as he smiled at the werewolf.

"Harry?" asked Remus, voice faltering nervously. He could see Sirius trying to keep a straight face behind him as his suspicions where confirmed.

Remus had a split second to decide what to do, run or face this mischievous pair.

He decided to ….. Run!

* * *

**Now that my story is of a good length, I am looking for a Beta reader. I have had trouble finding one as I am looking for someone who has a particular interest in my pairing, so they have good knowledge of my characters. If anyone can recommend themselves or another that would be brilliant! Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7 Play Time

**_So chapter 7 is here at last! took some time i know but hope it was worth the wait! Please read and review and chapter 8 will be along soon._**

**_Smut in this chapter ! What we have ALL been waiting for!_**

_Remus had a split second to decide what to do, run, or face this mischievous pair._

_He decided to ….. Run!_

* * *

Bolting from the chair Remus managed to make an impressive six feet before two pairs of arms pulled him back.

"Ah ah ah Moony." Scolded Sirius mockingly.

Struggling Remus tried to cling to anything he could, the table, then the chair then even the parasol.

But Harry and Sirius where too strong for him, hurling him up Harry grabbed one leg, Sirius the other as they held him teasingly over the edge of the water with identical evil grins.

Remus clutched helplessly to both men as he tried to protest, flailing helpless as he attempted to prevent Sirius and Harry from dropping him fully clothed into ten feet of water.

Looking up at Sirius he silently pleaded with him, he was still very conscious of Harry's arm wrapped his thigh and thought it best not to plead with the boy.

Sirius looked over Remus' head at Harry, he didn't like the meaningful look he gave him or the inclination of his head and especially disliked the abrupt subtraction of the two pairs of arms as the water came closer and closer.

"SPLASH!"

Remus had a split second to hold his breath before the water engulfed him. Fully clothed, down to his shoes! He was not a happy wolf!

Harry and Sirius burst into bursts of laughter at their friend who had now resurfaced and was trying to glare at the two in-between growling and fits of coughing and spluttering.

Pushing Harry in, Sirius proceeded to jump in after him bringing his knees up to his chest, and showering the occupants in his wake.

"SIRI!" Harry moaned wiping water from his eyes.

"What?" answered Sirius innocently.

"You'd better get running!"

The afternoon proceeded with the three men, fooling around, child like some would say, but normal for two marauders and a marauders son. The wolf in Remus kept him young, and the canine in Sirius the same.

Harry was truly happy with the two people that meant the world to him. They where both remainders of James and Lily's life and Harry liked that. They where closest thing to family he would ever get, along with the Weasley's of course.

And so the afternoon carried on in much the same way, that was until Harry made the unintentional mistake of offending Remus.

Remus who Harry could see was clearly being weighed down by his clothes, seemed to be struggling so Harry believing it to be a nice thing to do charmed his robes into shorts.

Looking down at himself he cringed. Remus was evidently not comfortable having his body on show and it unnerved him.

Harry on the other hand was enticed by the sight before him. Remus' wet hair fell to his shoulders framing his rough features. His chest although not muscular was defined, and the silver map of scars that spiralled his frame, only made the wolf look refined, distinguished, experienced one could say, in the ways of the world.

Remus however was not so pleased. It embarrassed him to think that Harry was looking at him. Mortified of the physical scars that still remained. He looked at Harry whos eyes glazed, was staring at the wolf before him.

Mistaking Harry's gaze as one of repulsion and disgust, ashamed and humiliated Remus fled.

"Remus! I only… I just….. Moony! PLEASE! Come back!"

Harry begged with Remus but to no avail. Sirius set a comforting hand on his back a knowing look on his face.

"Don't take it personally Harry, it's not your fault. He has insecurities you couldn't have known about."

"I just thought…. Well, I didn't think. He's going to hate me now Siri isn't he?"

"No Harry, the only one he hates is himself. He won't blame you." "Go find him, he needs you."

They pair climbed out of the pool as the last of the days sun dropped over the hill in a spill of orange light. Spelling themselves dry they dressed quickly and said a quiet goodbye.

"Tell Moony I've gone yeah."

"Sure." replied Harry hesitantly.

A brief hug, and Sirius disappeared.

Harry dawdled purposely, bringing in the empty plates from the garden, he locked the back door and washed the dishes. He knew Dobby would have done this readily, but he was passing time, putting off the inevitable.

When excuses could be made no more, he trudged up the stairs and onto the landing. He remembered Remus' room was the last on the right and upon reaching it he paused. Breathing deep he tried to build up some courage before knocking lightly.

No answer. He knocked again.

_Was he ignoring him? _

"Remus?" He asked lightly. "You in there?" Still no reply.

Perhaps he'd fallen asleep Harry wondered. So pushing the door slightly ajar he peered inside. To the left of the door stood the large four poster bed that Harry had seen this morning. But no one was in it.

So pushing the door open wide he entered the room. Harry panicked for a moment.

_Perhaps he'd offended Remus more then he'd originally thought. What if Remus had left the house? What if he was currently with Dumbledore demanding to be replaced. Harry would never forgive himself._

Stepping into the hazy room he looked around, a faint smell of cinnamon lingered in the air. The bathroom door was shut tight but a faint light was visible underneath. Harry relaxed slightly, knowing that Remus hadn't left him alone.

He would still talk to the man he decided.

Approaching the bathroom door he knocked. The smell of cinnamon was now stronger, intoxicating almost in the stifling heat of Remus' rooms. Remus always mumbled about the dishevelled state of his rooms, but Harry actually liked it.

The musky haze surrounding the room was somewhat comforting, the darkness, like Remus calmed Harry, unsurprising for two men with such troubled childhoods.

When he received yet again no answer, he made the rather risqué move of trying the handle….. It was open.

He stumbled uncertainly into the room a little hastier then he had first anticipated silently closing the door behind him he stood with his back against the closed door his breath hitching at the sight before him.

His professor lay in the bath just a few feet away, blissfully unaware that he was no longer alone. The water was a pale magenta colour, as steam rose and bubbles laid on its surface. His head was tilted back, resting upon the edge and one arm was slung lazily across its rim.

Harry could see Remus' face clearly from the doorway, his lips where parted slightly and his eyes where tight shut as he worried his bottom lip slightly. His other arm lay on his chest, where it was rubbing smooth circles over his upper body. His arm dropped slightly to rub languid strokes across his surprisingly taut stomach before dipping below the water. Harry froze.

_What ought he to do? Interrupt the man? Exit the room? Or just revel in the tantalizing spectacle laid so willingly before him?_

He chose the latter. So he remained there rooted to the spot, eyes fixed on Remus as moans spilled sinfully from loose lips and echoed around the quiet room. The only other noise was the gently splash of water as Remus hand moved fervently, his breath growing gradually faster and faster.

Harry could feel the temperature rising in the room as the older man got lost in the moment. Harry's breath in turn became ragged as he felt that all familiar heat pool in is stomach as a rather obvious bulge formed in his jeans.

He shifted as his trousers became uncomfortably tight, the picture playing out before him effecting his inexperienced adolescent body beyond what he had anticipated. His mouth dried instantly as he witnessed Remus grasp a firm hand around his growing erection, the tip only visible above the water.

Harry had an uncontrollable urge to approach the man, but thought better of it, Harry intended to remain here as long as possible, so he could use this to his advantage.

Remus had entered his rooms just an hour ago, exasperated at both himself and Harry he flung himself down on the bed. Paying little attention to the water that pooled at his feet. He pulled at his hair in frustration. He'd made a fool of himself and in front of Harry none the less. He knew he'd over reacted, but the idea of Harry seeing his scarred body humiliated him more then anything.

Seeing Harry that afternoon , had put everything into perspective, Harry was gorgeous, he could have anyone he wanted. He was witty, good natured and strikingly attractive how could Remus have ever thought he had a chance with him.

Sighing he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, he would run himself a bath he decided. Perhaps if he relaxed a little he would be ok to face the boy later. He shut the door and set two of the large taps running, one was amber coloured and smelt of cinnamon the other clear, that produced thick bubbles that filled the room.

He looked in the mirror as he removed his shirt, _god he was looking old_, scrutinising for several minutes he removed the remaining of his clothes and clambered into the bath breathing in the strong scent and relaxing somewhat.

As he leaned back and let the warm water sooth him his thoughts wandered back to Harry as he closed his eyes. He was back in the garden with Harry before him. He was watching him hungrily, his penetrating glare taking in ever inch of his body. Water droplets dripped from his hair and down his firm chest, his eyes followed the trail that led temptingly to what lay beneath those shorts.

As these images roused his attention he swallowed uncomfortable. Why did he insist on teasing himself so much, wanting after what he couldn't have. Trying to clear his mind was out of the question, so justifying his actions as lust alone he ran a hand across his chest.

He whimpered slightly as his hand brushed a nipple, all the while his eyes remained tight shut. His lips parting as he unconsciously licked his lips, his cheeks flushed with arousal.

He teased himself, stroking himself softly with the tips of his fingers, before running his hands back up his chest. His head fell back against the edge of the bath his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

His cock was now achingly hard as his thoughts wandered, grasping himself firmly he arched into his own touch his hand moving ardently up and down his length as his breath caught in his throat. He picked up his pace as he pulsed beneath his palm, he knew he wouldn't last long

He was so close already, images flittered unconsciously though his mind of Harry, begging and pleading, moaning his name as he writhed uncontrollably beneath him emitting a deep throaty moan from the wolf.

Then…

Green eyes, looking up at him from lust filled lashes, as he imagined that hot wet mouth around his throbbing erection. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep quiet as thrust into his clenched fist.

Groaning softly, his pace quickened as he became desperate for release. His cock now laid flush against his stomach. The moans became louder and more frequent as he slipped his fingers over the head.

He was so close. Thrusting into his hand several more times he came with his name on his lips.

Ohhh…aaa…aaaa….ahh… HARRY!

Spilling his seed on his stomach he lay back panting.

"Not interrupting anything am I ?" teased Harry leaning casually on the door frame.

His eyes shot up as brown eyes met green, he opened and closed his mouth several times before stuttered incoherently at a smirking Harry in the doorway. His hands dropped to his lap as he tried to cover himself before realising that after what Harry probably just saw that was the least of his concerns.

_How was he going to talk his way out of this one?_

**_ALL REVIEWS WELCOME :) please let me know how it's going._**


	8. Chapter 8 Excuses Excuses

**Please accept my sincere apologies for how long this chapter has taken, but i have now officially left university so updates should definitely be more frequent thank you for those that have read and reviewed so far and hope you can stick with me and get back into the story, enjoy and chapter 9 should not be far away!**

* * *

Taking one last languid, and purposely over emphasised look down his professors body, still smirking, Harry left the room. This was absolutely priceless he thought to himself laughing as he almost skipped downstairs grinning from ear to ear. Oh, the fun he was going to have with this.

Humming happily to himself he entered the kitchen, where he casually made himself some tea before laying back in one of the tall arm chairs in the living room in front of the fire. Harry wondered how long it would be before Remus plucked up the courage to approach him and what pathetic excuses he would come up with. Smiling he sat back smugly and waited.

Ten long minutes had passed, and Remus had remained motionless as he stared open mouthed at the empty doorway in which Harry had left, praying that this was all just a bad dream. But no, as the water turned slowly colder and his temporary paralysis began to disappear, realisation dawned on Remus, it was not a bad dream at all, and he would have to face the reality of the situation sooner or later. Later being the operative word.

Moments later he was dressed and sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands as he frantically played the incident over and over in his head, looking for what? he wasn't even sure. Perhaps a loophole that would allow him to make it all out to be some kind of misunderstanding; but no matter which way he looked at it, he was well an truly, FUCKED!

Grasping his hair roughly in his hands he rocked anxiously back and forwards. This was getting stupid, he was getting hysterical as his breath quickened. What was wrong with him?. He would have to pull himself together, play it cool. Perhaps if he pretended as though nothing had happened, or perhaps as though he wasn't even bothered that Harry had caught him in such a mortifying position, he would just let it go.

Yes, that's what he would do, he told himself, getting determinedly to his feet. He was a grown man for goodness sake, and it was _his_ house. He definitely had the upper hand here he thought to himself, even as his inner self mockingly flashed images of his naked self in front of his eyes and echoed Harry's taunting words through his head.

Well it was now or never. Brushing his wet hair resolutely from his face he opened the door and stepped, in which he believed was a confident manner (but looking more like a dog with its tails between its legs, _No pun intended_) out of the room. He was unsure how long had passed since Harry had left, but the candles were still lit brightly in the empty hallway, so he presumed it was still early evening. The clock in the entrance hall ticked loudly, as he walked steadily down the stairs, listening intently for any signs of Harry. Perhaps he had gone to bed he thought hopefully.

As he reached the living room he cautiously peered round the doorframe, scanning the room his eyes fell instantly on the familiar unruly mop of dark hair, his face turned towards the fire. Treading gently Remus began to creep past the open door way.

"Going some where Remus?" asked Harry, back still to the door and a knowing smile on his lips.

Remus let out an involuntary gasp before stopping in his tracks, eyes fixed firmly on the floor as he turned to meet his captor.

"Just for a drink." he replied hastily without looking up.

"That's great, because I could do with another too."

Grinning broadly Harry got up from his seat and walked towards a now trembling Remus. He laughed out loud at the mans discomfort, embarrassment clear on his down turned face.

For the second time that night Remus found himself rooted to the spot. No longer confident that playing it cool was going to get him any where his fight and flight responses had left his body feeling like lead, all he could do was watch as Harry stalked towards him. He felt his palms sweating as his breath caught in his throat, finding Harry's new found confidence unnerving he kept his eyes fixed above his.

It felt like a lifetime before Harry was standing before him his eyes glinting as green met brown in an intense stare. Remus' face flushed and his pupils dilated as his eyes flittered across Harry's face. They must have been only a few inches apart as Harry exhaled gently against Remus' lips causing his eyes to flutter closed and Harry to smile as his professors weakness.

Grasping his chin with one hand he lifted Remus' eyes to meet his own. He felt a sharp intake of breath upon his open palm as he lingering a little longer then was necessary, brushing a finger against his bottom lip as he licked his own.

"I know you want me, _professor."_ Harry drawled. Bringing his other hand up to grasp lightly at Remus arm who shuddered at the sinful way he made "_professor_" sound.

"Don't call me that." Remus muttered looking away.

"But why _professor"_ Harry all but purred. "I think you _more_ then like it _sir."_

"You might be able to deny yourself what you want for now, but believe me when I say you'll be begging for this way before I do."

Remus opened his mouth, could think of nothing to say, and promptly shut it again.

"Right, now we've settled that shall we have that drink?"

Bringing his hands back down to his sides Harry left Remus staring at an empty room, the words flowing through his head at an aggressive pace.

How an earth was he going to survive the next six weeks! Thought Remus breathing a little harder then before. When had this innocent young boy turned into such a…..well… predator!

Well, he knew exactly when. But he would rather do anything then admit it. Harry wanted Remus just as much, if not more, then he wanted him; and the only thing preventing Remus from throwing the delicious teen down this very instance, and having his extremely wicked way with him, was himself.

He stood in the now deserted hallway for a few seconds as he steadied his breathing, before following Harry somewhat reluctantly into the kitchen.

Harry had already busied himself, boiling the kettle and getting out cups. "Is tea alright for you Remus?" he shouted casually over his shoulder before realising he was now in the room. "Oh, hello."

"Fine thanks." Remus muttered sitting down at the scrubbed wooden table, his hands folded nervously in his lap. That look was far too cute Harry later thought to himself.

Placing a steaming cup in front of his professor he sat down opposite him and surveyed him thoughtfully across the top of his raised mug. His eyes remained down cast as he stared into his cup.

"Remus?"

"Hmm..?" he answered still refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Anything the matter? You seem; shall we say, a little distracted."

Well acting as though nothing had happened was going great Remus thought to himself, silently cursing himself for feeling so vulnerable and helpless in front of the boy.

Forcing himself to look up he smiled unconvincingly at an already grinning Harry.

"I'm fine thanks." Remus forced out between clenched teeth, determination etched on his face.

"But I'll never crack Harry, I just can't allow it." A serious look was now in his eye as he met Harry's gaze.

"Oh we will see Remus, We will see."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW - sorry again for the length of time since the last update.


End file.
